World's Clashing
by Goldenabigail105
Summary: 3 seperate girls. None of them are normal. One's a pirate, one's a mad women, and the other rules a place called Oz but what they don't know is they're are apart of one of the biggest evil skems known to the unknown mysterious World's they call home. Captain Hook, The Queen of Hearts, and even the Wicked Witch will stop at nothing until these 3 girls and relams rule under them.


Wendy Moira Angela Darling. That name meant nothing now. She went by red handed Jill . After her adventure with Peter in Neverland, she had gone home to grow up, but soon changed her mind. The next night when Peter came to listen to her stories, she begged him to take her back to her Neverland. Now she had taken over the Jolly Roger, crew and all, with Peter, who had become a pirate along with her.

Neverland couldn't keep you young forever, oh no it took a long time but its powers slowly aged you. Wendy had totally changed her view on the world now that she was physically around the age 15. She now wore a pirate's outfit with red lace gloves on her hands. Her hair had grown down pretty far past her shoulders, but she kept it out of her face with a french braid.

Peter had taught her to sword fight , and she surprising learned quickly. They ruled the Neverseas together, side by side. There was no more Hook to worry about, no troubles, that was until a fateful night aboard the Jolly Roger.

"Jill, I'm heading to bed. Don't you think its a little late to stay up?" Peter said walking into the captains quarters.

"But the sky is so beautiful tonight! I think I could stay up longer, you go ahead and go to bed." She replied as she lay next to the wheel of the ship.

"Fine with me," Peter said before leaving.

The sky was amazing tonight! The stars seemed to speak to her as she lay their. Then a shooting star shot by her view. It was so peaceful in that moment, but all was to change then.

"My, my Wendy, you have grown quite well now haven't you." A voice said coming from the deck in the dark.

"Who is that? I demand to know! This is the captain, tell me!" Wendy said jumping up and grabbing her sword.

"You have no right to be captain here, this is my ship," Just then a figure stepped out of the dark and in that moment Wendy's whole body trembled in fear. Before her stood the dreadful Captain Hook.

"But you're dead! How can this be! You must be a ghost!" Wendy shouted.

"I am no ghost! I had cut myself out of that dreadful croc the day I was swallowed! Anyway I am only here to offer you a small wager. Or deal of some sort." Hook said pacing around her.

"I don't want anything from you!" Wendy shouted.

"Yes but you will once I tell you this. You see your dear Peter in growing weaker and is forgetting more and more about you and his fun filled past with the lost boys and Tinkerbell. As Peter keeps forgetting, so does this very island! Look around you! Your home is dying! Do you want to save it or let it and everyone on it slowly die out? Or do something about it?" Hook explained.

"But," Wendy tried to protest but she couldn't because everything he said made sense! The trees had become a yellow color and the weather had become chilly. Although it was questionable that he hadn't come after her and Peter when he cut himself out of the crocodile for revenge.

"Well?" Hook asked.

"What do I have to do?" She asked looking him straight in his eyes.

"Drink this bottle and you will be transported to another world where madness grows. You will meet a girl there, of blonde hair. I only ask that you kill her." Hook said handing her a bottle as big as a small rum bottle that said 'drink me' on it.

"So drink this, go to the world, kill a girl with blonde hair," Wendy mumbled popping off the cork lid.

"Yes now drink it my dear," Hook said tempting her.

" How do I know you won't try to kill Peter while I'm gone?" Wendy said stalling.

"I promise I won't hurt him I haven't for the past years have I? Now Drink the bottle!" Hook said demanding.

And with that Wendy nodded, put her lips to the bottle's top, and drank it until she couldn't see straight. She got dizzy and dizzer then dropped on the deck, before vanishing into thin air. Little did she know, Hook was lying and was out to destroy neverland and all its inhabitants.

"Humm yes," Hook said evilly grabbing what was left of the bottle and leaving the ship.

 **X X X**

"Madness! Madness everywhere! I love it! Don't you dear cat?" Alice asked the cheshire cat who was perched on a tree branch.

"Why of course! Who wouldn't!" He answered climbing the tree higher.

Alice had returned to Wonderland to stay as long as she wished! She had cut her hair very short, to her jawline, wore a dress half dark blue half red. The red side had white clubs, spades, hearts, and diamonds on it as the blue side had black clubs, spades, hearts, and diamonds. Her eyes had turned pale and around her left eye was a red heart plastered on her skin.

"My dear do you care for tea?" The Mad Hatter said handing her a cup of tea.

"Why yes! How could I say no?" She said taking the cup. All of a sudden the white rabbit popped out asking for Alice.

"Miss Alice! I have a letter for you! It is from the Queen of Hearts. She is requesting your appearance in her palace tonight!" The white rabbit said before hopping away.

"Wait! White Rabbit. Must I go? And now in the middle of our tea party?"

"Yes the letter is eargent! You must come with me now" THe Rabbit said before jumping up and grabbing her arm to drag her to the castle.

Alice had grown to be about 16 years old now, but acted at what ever age she wanted to. Wonderland had changed her mentally , and she knew that it was right for her. She never bothered the Queen once she came back,so why would she want to see her now? Although the Queen had stayed the same bossey self to everyone but her, she had stopped threatening lives to everyone who walked up to her.

"I present to you my Queen, Alice of Wonderland," The white Rabbit shouted as he and Alice stepped into the Queens court.

"Aaaa Alice come,come" The Queen yelled. Alice was surprised that she hadn't yelled yet.

"Yes my Queen," She asked walking forward to the Queen who sat in her throne across the court.

"I needed to ask you a favor."

"What is it and why should I do it" Alice asked

"Don't back talk me miss! Anyway, you must do this because you are the only one who has lived half their life in the human world and still seemed to survived living here." The Queen announced.

"Well What is the task to do?" Alice asked.

"There's a girl coming here. A girl who comes a far off land called Kansas. I need you to kill her. She is a threat to this world! She will be here soon, so I asked you trick her into death. You and your games with that mad hatter." The Queen had never sounded so serious before! Alice didn't think it was possible

"Ok, I see your reasoning" Alice said turning to leave the awfull place.

"Now be on your way!" The Queen yelled as Alice left. "Another thing Alice. She will wear shoes as red as blood and hair in to."Alice heard what the queen said be decided to ignore it. My she could get bossy.

"So trick a girl into death, sounds like fun doesn't it?" ALice mumbled to herself.

 **X X X**

"My my another great day in OZ toto." Dorothy said to her loyal dog who was walking by her side.

"Ruff!" Toto yelped as if understanding her. Dorothy had lived in OZ ever since the wizards plan to take her back to Kansas failed. She was fine with it really! In fact the good witch of the North granted her with being the wicked witches replacement. Therefore Dorothy took over what was a terrible and awful land and turned it into beauty." The ruby slippers still stuck to her feet and she still wore her hair in two french braids, and still would wear the same dress. She changes her stockings to black and the white in her dress to black to.

"Oh how it does get lonely here. I have this whole castle to myself and no one to share it with." Dorothy said to herself. As if on cue the once wicked crystal ball lit up next to her and started speaking!

"Dorothy my precious! Come here quick!" It was the wicked witch speaking! But she was dead! How could this be!

"NO BUT YOU'RE DEAD!" Dorothy yelled at the ball.

"Haha yes but I promise not to take back my kingdom if you do something for me!" The witch screamed through her hideous voice.

"Anything to keep you away from OZ!" Dorothy said into the ball.

"Yes, now I need you to follow that white rabbit where it ever it goes until it disappears or you lose it," The witch said pointing to a china rabbit that had come to life right before Dorothy's eyes!

"Ok not that big of a deal!" Dorothy mumbled under her breath.

"Listen dear! it will lead you to a pirate girl who is a worse enemy of me! You must kill her she plans to invade OZ and take over." The Witch informed her. "She wears blue with french braided hair! find her and destroy her!"

This was a lot to take in for Dorothy! but before she knew it the witch was gone and the rabbit was on the run!

"Come back here you!" Dorothy yelled running after the china rabbit.

Next thing Dorothy knew she was running up and down hills, in and out of tunnels and around obstacles.

"Come back!" Dorothy shouted. Her shouting had seemed to work for a second. The rabbit had stopped and looked back before,

"No!" Dorothy shouted as the rabbit jumped into a hole. "Woah, WOAH!" Dorothy's hand slipped and she fell along with the white china rabbit down the hole.


End file.
